PokemonXDigimon Johto Origins
by Pure heart of light
Summary: A mysterious light has taken Hikari,Daisuke,Ken,Taichi and Sora into the world of Pokemon. Company with Ash,Dawn,Brock and May, they are in for an amazing adventure of their lives.
1. Enter to the world of Pokemon

**Pure heart of Light has returned! Back after months of disappearance with a new crossover!**

**Hikari and Daisuke get ready for a new adventure!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

It's been three years since Malomyostimon has been defeated, but evil has still been around ever since. But the digidestineds has been taking care of them like it nothing but a little warm up.

"AeroVeedramon heads up!" Daisuke shouted as AeroVeedramon dodges Neodevimon's Guilty Claw then Angewomon came charging from behind.

"Celestial Arrow"

Angewomon fires a light arrow directly behind NeoDevimon's back as he shouted in pain and was destroyed.

" Alright Angewomon" Hikari shouted

"Thanks Angewomon" AeroVeedramon said

"No problem" Angewomon said then multiple Scorpiomons jumps out of no where and was about to attack her but AeroVeedramon pushes her out of the way.

"V-Breath Arrow" AeroVeedramon launches a V shape heat beam at the army of Scorpiomons as they were burnet to crisp.

Angewomon looked at him and smiled for saving her from getting hurt like she did for him.

"Way to go!" Daisuke shouted as they came down and dedigivolve back to Veemon and Gatomon.

"Boy that takes care of them" Veemon breathed out

"You said it" Gatomon agreed then the other digidestineds came.

"Hey guys" Taichi and Sora along with Agumon and Biyomon came to meet up with.

"It's about time you guys is everything okay?" Daisuke asked

"Well with dealing with those damn Tyranomons and SkullGreymons, I say it was pain but we took care of that" Biymon said

"The others should be on their way so why don't we don't we go meet up with them and head home, all this time dealing with the all those evil digimon is making me hungry" Sora said

"Strange I always thought Daisuke who saw that" Hikari giggle making Daisuke blush

"True very very True, well let's go then" Daisuke said getting a nod from everyone as they took off.

_Thunderbolt…._ A voice echoed getting Daisuke's attention

"What was that?" Daisuke thought to himself as he looks around

"Something's wrong Daisuke?" Veemon asked

"I thought I heard something, must be my imagination" Daisuke said then they continue on leaving

* * *

**In the real world**

Everyone returned back to the real world and is now at the mall having lunch after a long handwork, everyone was enjoying there early afternoon but sitting far from the others Daisuke along with Veemon was calm as they was.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to meet up with the others" Daisuke said

Even after Malomystiomon was defeated some of the gang was still being harsh to him, need the fact if it wasn't for him they would have been destroyed. He thought things would be better for him but at some to him it did but not everything has.

"Daisuke…" He turned around and sees Hikari standing right behind him

"Hey" He said

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just relaxing glad that everyone is enjoying themselves" He lied

"Daisuke stop lying, I know your upset that the others are giving you a hard time, but don't let it get to you" Hikari said

"She's right" Ken appeared with Wormmon and Gatomon

"I understand but it's started to reach to the point where….."

"Hey guys come on" Takeru appears out of now where

"I would flip out" Daisuke finished the sentence

"Takeru can you give us a minute we was talking to Daisuke" Hikari said

"What about him?" Miyako asked in annoyed tone

"It's nothing really" Daisuke lied

"Really Daisuke, why can't you be smart and not waste everyone's time" Miyako said gruffly

"Miyako how can you say something like that? Ken said looking at her

"It's true you know, come on let's leave him" Takeru said

Daisuke stood up and left with Veemon following him "That is the last time I'm gonna take the insults from anybody, I just wished that I lived somewhere away from people who treat me like garbage!".

"Daisuke Wait!" Hikari shouted and ran for him

"Veemon come back!" Gatomon followed leaving the others behind

Ken looked at Miyako very angry and took off "KEN!" she shouted but he already left

* * *

**At the Lake**

Daisuke and Veemon ran as far away as possible as they finally made it to the lake with them panting from running that long.

"I don't need this, I have dealt with this for so long I just really wish we live in place that's peaceful with people who loves me and treats me like family" Daisuke shouted

"I feel the same way too Daisuke I'll admit it, I've been having the same problem with the others" Veemon confessed then he sees Hikari, Gatomon, Ken and Wormmon.

"Daisuke Veemon there you guys are *pant*" Hikari panted

"We thought we wouldn't find you guys at all" Gatomon said

Daisuke and Veemon let out a small smile then look at the lake very upset then others sat next to them.

"I'm sorry this happened" Hikari said

"Why are you sorry, you didn't insult me or make me feel like crap as a matter of fact you, Ken, Taichi and Sora don't give me a hard time" Daisuke said

_"I have before, and I regret so much for what I did "_ Hikari thought to herself

"Daisuke we're like brothers, when my brother died I thought I had nothing else but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here with you guys" Ken reminded him

"That's true Ken, I see you and I like brother Veemon" Wormmon said

"Thanks bro" Veemon said giving them a pound fist

"HEY!" Everyone looked behind them and saw Taichi and Sora along with Agumon and Biyomon.

"We thought you guys might be around here, are you all okay?" Sora asked

"Well mostly what we should ask is Daisuke are you okay?" Taichi asked him

"I'll try to fine, don't worry" Daisuke said then hears a voice again

_Double-edge….._

"What the hell is that voice coming from" Daisuke stood up wondering

"Daisuke what's wrong" Veemon asked then he heard the same voice too "Whoa did I just hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hikari asked

"What voice" Gatomon wondered then Daisuke and Veemon ran into the forest

"Hey you guys where you going?" Taichi shouted out

"Come on" Hikari said and both her and Gatomon took out with the others following them

Daisuke and Veemon were following the trail of where the voice is coming from until they come across a cave.

"That voice is coming from this cave" Daisuke said

"Well let's go check it out" Veemon said as they enter the cave and ran for a good 20 minutes until they come across a door that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did this door just come from?"

"I don't know?"

"DAISUKE!" The duo turns around and see Hikari and the others

"What is there a door in a cave?" Agumon asked

"We don't know it just appeared out of no where" Veemon said then the door magically opens

"Door just opened by itself" Sora said then they saw a Light appearing in front of them

"What's that light!?" Ken said covering his eyes

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" Wormmon said

_Blaziken use Blaze Kick!_

"That's voice was coming from this Light" Daisuke said then the light started to shine around them

"What's happening!?"Hikari shouted then they all disappeared in the light

* * *

**In the world of Pokemon**

"Blaziken used Sky Uppercut!" May shouted

"Blaziken!" Blaziken's fists glow in blue aura as she punches a giant stone causing to break into pieces

"Now Venusaur Petal Dance!"

"Saur!" Venusaur release pink petals from the flower from it's back towards another stone causin it to explode.

"Alright you guys, your doing great!" May said

"Hey May!" She turns around as sees Ash and Dawn along with Pikachu and Piplup running towards her

"Hey guys what's up?" May said

"We came to tell you it's time for Lunch come on" Ash said

"AWESOME! I can't wait for eat one of Brock's cooking" May happily said as they head back to Brock.

A hour has passed and everyone was full after a good meal.

"Boy I miss those days when I ate your good cooking Brock" May said

"Well glad that you enjoy it" Brock said

"Yeah and I'm glad we get to hangout again after I came back from Kalos region" Ash said

"It has been three years has it?" Dawn asked

"Piplup pip" Piplup nodded

"Oh yeah" May said then a giant light appeared

"What's that!?" Ash shouted

"Pika" Pikachu wondered

"Let's go find out" Brock shouted and left

"Right!" Everyone agreed and followed

* * *

**The Digidestineds**

The light fades and the gang opens their eyes and looked around the forest and hills.

"Whoa what happened?"Daisuke asked

"I don't know, that light surrounded all of us and I guess took us somewhere" Hikari asked while looking around

"But where?" Taichi asked

"Taichi, everyone look" Everyone turn to Sora and went to see what's she's pointing and saw the view of land where they see creatures they never saw before.

"Wooow" Ken gawked

"I've never seen those animals before" Daisuke said

"Neither have I" Hikari said

"Hello" Everyone turned around and sees Ash,Dawn,May and Brock along with their pokemon.

"Hi I'm Daisuke and you are?" Daisuke introduce himself

"My name's Ash" Ash introduce himself

"I'm Hikari"

"Name's Dawn"

"My name's May"

"I'm Brock"

"Ken"

"It's nice to meet you all I'm Sora"

"Taichi's my name"

As everyone introduce themselves Ash notices Veemon,Gatomon and the others "Whoa I have never seem pokemon like them before"

"Hey I'm not a pok..e..mony whatever you call it" Agumon said getting them shocked

"He can talk" May gawked

"Of course he's digimon, all digimon can talk" Sora told her

"What's a digimon?" Dawn asked

"Well how about we go back to camp site and explain everything there?" Brock suggested getting a nod from everyone as they left.

**Just as the Digidestineds have appeared from the mysterious light now they encountered Ash,Dawn,May and Brock for the first the question is what's gonna happen from here. Find out next time.**

**Until then this Pure Heart of Light saying Farewell!**


	2. A new journey awakens!

**Episode 2 (May's Voice): A new journey awakens!**

* * *

After returning to the campsite everyone had told they're stories about their world and to each one were surprised and amazed.

"Amazing, a world where there's creatures made of data, and how they can digivolve, it's like how Pokemon evolve but you can change back and forth" Brock said

"Yeah it's awesome how you can be a Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder and many more. The most part is how you want to be closer with the pokemon" Daisuke said

"I agree" Hikari said

"But how did you guys get here anyway?" May asked

"Well it started out like this" Daisuke explained to them about their story and as he finished they were feeling sad and surprised about the end of what he told.

"Wow I sorry to hear about your situation" May said

"How can they be so hard on you after what you've done for them and the world" Ash angrily said

"And they your friends, they are nothing but jerks" Dawn added in

"But the part where a mysterious door appeared is really a mystery though" Brock said then his pokegear began to ring "Hey it's Professor Oak calling"

"Professor Oak?" Ash wonder

Brock answer the phone "Hello Professor Oak"

"Hello Brock, I'm calling for great news especially for Ash, Dawn and May so I want you guys to come to my Lab for the information" Oak said

"Alright Professor also we have new friends, may we bring them over?" Brock asked

"Of course I look forward meeting you all"

"You got it Bye" Brock said and hang up the phone

"What did the Professor asked Brock?" Ash asked him

"He has important news for us and he wants us to meet him at his lab right now" Brock said getting Dawn excited

"Who's professor oak?" Ken asked

"He is known as the Pokemon Professor he studies on the life cycle of Pokemon and he also gives new trainers a starter pokemon on their beginning journey" Ash answered

"Wow sounds cool" Agumon said

"I wonder what kind of pokemon are there" Biyomon said

"Well let's go I can't wait to meet him again and hear his shear poems" Dawn said with sparkles in her eyes getting Ash, May and Brock nervously laughing

"Also he wants to meet you guys as well" Brock reminded

"Alright let's go then" Daisuke said getting a nod from everyone as they leave to head to Professor Oak's lab but up in the sky was a Meowth Balloon and Team Rocket was spying on them.

"So the twerps has some new friends" Jessie said

"Indeed but I have never seen pokemon like those before" James said and tries to scan them but no luck "Even the scanner can't find any data on them"

"It doesn't matter let's capture them and give them to the boss" Meowth suggested

"Well we better be careful and this time we will not fail" Jessie said

"Indeed" James agreed as they floated away

* * *

**Pallet Town**

Arriving to Pallet town the gang has went to Professor Oak's lab but before they met up with the Professor they see Tracey feeding Ash's Staraptor and Unfrezant then he turns around and sees them "Oh hey guys"

"Hey Tracey good to see ya" Brock said

"Staraptor and Unfrezant I glad to see you two are doing okay" Ash said

"Staraptor!"

"Unfrezant!"

"Ahh Ash, Dawn, Brock and May I see you all have made it" Said Professor Oak as he walk to them

"Professor Oak" Ash said

"It's great to see you again" May said

"Oh I wanted to hear your sheer poems again" Dawn said making everyone laugh nervously again then Professor Oak looked at the Digidestineds

"So you are young trainers Brock mention, it's an honor to meet you all My name is Professor Oak" Said Professor Oak as he introduce himself and then he looks at the Digimon "My I have never seem such Pokemon before"

"Sorry but we are not pokemon" Gatomon said making the Professor gasped in surprised while Tracey gawked in shock.

"They can talk too, this is a amazing discovering" He said

"Well actually Professor there's something we should tell you about them" Ash said then tells the story and at the end Professor put to thought about the situation.

"A mysterious light is unknown factor on how they travel from their world to here, I'll have to investigate on this. But for now I want to get on the important part that's why I call Brock to bring all you here" Oak said "I received a call from Professor Elm about the Johto League and The Grand Festival starting again".

"The Johto League is starting again!?" Ash said in excitement

"So is the Grand Festival!?" The Girls gawked in happiness

"Yes and since you all already have your badges and ribbons…." Professor Oak paused because Ash interrupted

"No way I want to start off from scratch then get to the Johto League" Ash said

"Same for me with the Grand Festival" Dawn said

"That's double for me" May said

"The Johto League is where Trainers compete in a tournament to will the Johto League Trophy right?" Daisuke asked Ash

"That's right but you need to have 8 badges to get in the Johto League" Ash remind him

"And for the Grand Festival Coordinators need 5 ribbons to compete" Dawn said

"That's right but to remind you there's a lot of Coordinators that are powerful" May said

"Well I want to part take on the Johto league" Daisuke said

"Me too I want to show how strong I am" Veemon said

"If Daisuke and Ash gonna participate then count me in" Ken said with Wormmon nodded in agreement too

"That goes for me and Agumon too" Taichi said

"Yeah!" Said Agumon lifting his claw

"Well for me, I want to go for Coordinator" Hikari said

"This sound fun" Gatomon said

"I'm in too, what do you think Biyomon?" Sora asked her

"Are you kidding I want join in for sure" Biyomon said but soon as everyone chosen what they wanted, the Digimon began to glow getting everyone freaked out

"What's happening to them!?" Brock asked

"I don't know" Ash said

"What's happening to us" Gatomon asked in a worried tone then they stopped glowing and remain the same as if nothing happened.

"That's weird, after glowing out of nowhere I feel okay" Veemon said

"Nothing is wrong with me" Gatomon said

"Me too" Agumon said

"Me three" Biyomon said

"Me too" Wormmon said getting Ken laughing

"That part shows your okay" He said while laughing a little then beams coming from the gang's digivices and flew into the pokedexs that Ash, Dawn and May has and from a collection that Professor Oak saved.

"Our Digivices shot beams at the pokedexes" Hikari said then Professor Oak took one of them and examined it on Veemon and figure it out.

"I do believe that your digivices has changed the data of the Pokedex so it can analyze the Digimon" Oak said getting everyone surprised

"Really!?" Ash takes out his pokedex and scans Veemon

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Veemon the Mystical Dragon Pokemon, Legends says Veemon will bring peace into the world and shows the power of Miracles.**

"Whoa that's amazing, wait did pokedex call Veemon a pokemon?" asked Daisuke

"Yeah, I guess I'm a pokemon now" Veemon said

"I think that glow has change your DNA and now you all have became Pokemon" Oak said getting everyone awe in surprised "I think this is a great opportunity to for the five of you so before you all head to Johto I want to give something to Hikari, Daisuke, Taichi, Sora and Ken" then Professor Oak has revealed all the starters from the six regions.

"WHOA! The starters from each region" Ash said then he looks at Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Chamander "The Kanto Starters"

Brock looks at Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile " Awesome, The Johto Starters"

May looks at Treeko, Mudkip and Torchic "Aww the Hoenn Starters" then Mudkip splashes water at May's face "Why am I not surprised"

Dawn looks at Piplup, Chimchar and Turwig "The Sinnoh Starters"

Daisuke sees Tepig, Snivy and Osawott then Professor Oak tells him "These are the Unova Starters"

Hikari sees Froakie, Chespin and Fennkein "And those are the Kalos Starters" Oak said

"They are so cute" Sora said then Mudkip started to cry "Oh what's wrong?" Sora then picks up Mudkip and hugs it "There there, aww your so cute" Mudkip stop crying as it started to feel better.

"Wow Sora you have way of showing love to Pokemon" Tracey commented

"Well I am the Digidestined of Love after all" Sora said while holding Mudkip

"That's what's amazing about her" Taichi thought to himself

"Then Sora how about you have Mudkip as your starter pokemon" Oak asked her

"Really, you wanna come along with me? Sora asked Mudkip

"Mud Mudkip!" Mudkip said signaling as a yes

"Then I want Mudkip" Sora said and Mudkip was happy and Biyomon went close to Mudkip making it look at her

"Hi I'm Biyomon, I know we are gonna be great friends" Biyomon said and Mudkip jumps and hugs her "Aww so sweet"

"Then that's settles for Sora, how about you Taichi?" Oak asked him

"Wow it's so hard to choose" Taichi said then he looks at looks at Bulbasaur "Hmm this Bulbasaur seems good for me, so I choose Bulbasaur"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said and Agumon reached out his claw

"I'm Agumon, I guess we'll be partners and friends" He said

"Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur jumps onto Agumon's head "Hey Hey get off whoa!" Agumon crashed making everyone laugh

Ken looked at Chimchar "I like this pokemon, so I will pick Chimchar"

"Chim Chim, ha ha" said Chimchar while jumping in celebrating

"My My you sure have a lot of energy, I know we'll be great friends" Ken said

"I'm Wormmon, It's great to meet you" Wormmon said

"Chimchar chim" Chimchar said to Wormmon

Only Hikari and Daisuke left to choose a starter, Hikari looks at Turtwig went close to it

"I like how this Turtwig is so calm and relax, so I think I'll go with Turtwig" She said

"Turtwig Turtwig turt" Turtwig happily said

"Hello there I'm Gatomon" Gatomon introduce to Turtwig then turtwig tackled her down and play wrestle her "Hey Hey okay okay hahaha"

"I think I made a great choice" Hikari said then she sees Daisuke still having trouble choosing _  
_

_Man these are cool pokemon but I don't know what to choose_

"Hey, still choosing what starter?" She asked him

"Yeah they are cool as they are cute but…" Daisuke stopped because a sound of an explosion has occurred

"What was that!?" Professor Oak shouted then Tracey came into the room

"Guys, the pokemon are being attacked" He said

"What!?" Daisuke said

"Who's responsible for this?" Oak said as he ran to the ranch

"Let's go" Daisuke said to Hikari

"Right" She said

As the others follow them the all made it the ranch sees a Giant Robot with the pokemon trapped inside.

"Who's that!?" Ash shouted

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world of Devastation"

"To unite all people within our Nation"

"To announce the evils of Truth and Love"

"To extend our reaches to the stars of above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surround now or prepare to Fight!"

"Meowth that's right"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" They said

"Who are they?" Daisuke asked Ash

"Crooks that steal pokemon, they never seem to call it quits" Ash angrily said

"And they have those pokemon we need to stop them" Oak said

"Stopping us will be impossible, but for now we will be on our way" Jessie said

"Bye Bye" The trio said and was heading off

"I don't think so **Go Steelix!" **Brock calls out his Steelix

"Goaaarrrrrrr!"

"Whoa that's a huge pokemon" Veemon said

"Boy ill say" Gatomon nodded in agreement

"Use Dig around Team Rocket" Brock commanded

"Gaaaameeee" Steelix burrows underground

"Now we have finally won at last" Jessie happily said

"It's about time we did well" James said

"Yeah no more twerps to….."Meowth stopped due to shake appeared

"What's going on?" Jessie asked in annoyed tone then Steelix breaks out the ground causing Team Rocket's Machine to fall

"Alright now let's go free those pokemon" Ash said

"Right!" Everyone agreed and they ran to get the pokemon out

"Alright Pikachu use Iron tail to break the container" Ash said

"Chuuuuuuu Pika!" Pikachu's tail glows in iron like color and smacks the container which the pokemon from the ranch is trapped in.

"Oh no! Damn those Twerps they won't get away it this **Go Gourgeist!"** Jessie bring out her pokemon

"Alright Malamar let's Go!" James calls out his pokemon too

"These guys seem to have pokemon on them own, Let's do this Veemon" Daisuke said to him

"Right Daisuke!" Veemon charges towards Malamar

"Daisuke I look at Veemon's move set and He knows Head Smash,Dragon Pulse, Headbutt and Dragon Claw" Ash told him

"Okay then Veemon use Dragon Pulse" Daisuke said

"You got it!" Veemon opens his mouth and fires a turquoise ball

"Malamar Light Screen!" James commanded

"Malamarrrrrrrr" Malamar creates a light shield to protect from the Dragon Pulse

"Whoa did Veemon just use a move like that?" Taichi gawked

"Agumon can do the same too" May takes out her pokedex and scans Agumon "Agumon can learn Flamethrower, Slash, Metal Claw and Double-kick"

"Whoa those are good moves, tell me what to do Taichi" Agumon said to him

"Alright then Agumon use Flamethrower on Gourgeist" Taichi point towards them

"Right!" Agumon releases a red-orange stream of fire at Gourgeist

"Veemon try Dragon Claw!" Daisuke thrusted his fist forward

"Alright!" Veemon's claw glowing in cyan color as he slashes Malamar

Both Malamar and Gourgeist crash into each other collide with Team Rocket.

"Hey guys we got the pokemon to safety now you guys can finished them off" Dawn said

"Right Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Steelix Flash Cannon!"

"Veemon Dragon Pulse!"

"Agumon Flamethrower one more time!"

All attacks fired towards the goons as they were engulfed by the attacks causing a explosion sending them flying away.

"We're blasting off again! Wooobaaaa!" as they star twinkled

"Alright we did it!" Ash said

"Pikachu!"

"That takes care of them" Daisuke said

"You said it Daisuke" Veemon said

"That was awesome especially with how Agumon can use Flamethrower like that" Taichi said

"It's way more stronger then my Pepper Breath" Agumon said

"I am proud of you all, now that they are gone it's time for you to decide your starter Daisuke" Professor Oak said getting a nod from Daisuke

* * *

**Back in the lab**

After returning back to the lab, Daisuke took a final look at the starters and took a deep breath.

"So Daisuke do you know what starter you want" Ken asked

"Yeah I have decided and it's gonna be Chamander" Daisuke said while looking at it

"Chaaaaa!" Chamander jumped on to Daisuke making him smile

"Awesome you have a Chamander" Ash said to him

"Very good and now it's time to give you five a pokedex and pokeballs" Professor Oak said and gave each a pokedex. Daisuke's pokedex is blue,Hikari's is pink, Ken's is black, Taichi's is orange and Sora's is red.

"I can't believe it, we're gonna on an adventure" Daisuke said

"Yeah but before we do, we need to get some stuff before we head to Johto" Brock suggested

Everyone agreed on that.

*One day later while everyone was at Ash's house*

"I so glad that Mom remade of my clothes from when I went on my journey from Kanto and Johto, brings back good times" Ash said wearing his old classic clothes

"I'm thankful for the backpacks she made us" Daisuke said referring to his blue backpack, Hikari's pink backpack, Ken's black backpack, Sora's Red Backpack and Taichi's Orange Backpack.

"Pika pi Pikachu(You feel the same way about being in a pokeball huh)" Pikachu said to Veemon

"Oh yeah I maybe a pokemon but I will not go in a pokeball, that's immediate no!" Veemon said

"Pika!(Thank you)!" Pikachu and Veemon high fived

"We don't want to trap in there too"Agumon said with Biyomon sitting next to him

"I am creature who loves to walks freely not by a container"Gatomon said

"So true on my behalf"Wormmon nodded

"Wow I just check out and Veemon your a Dragon type and has the ability Rock Head" Daisuke said

"Sweet!" Veemon said

"Gatomon your type is Normal with the Magic Bounce and your moves are Ice Punch, Moonblast, Metal Claw and Aura Sphere" Hikari said while looking in her pokedex

"Those are some awesome moves and ability" Gatomon said

"For you Biyomon your a Fire/Flying with Flame body and your moves are: Energy Ball,Heat Wave, Hidden Power and Aerial Ace" Sora said

"That's awesome!" Biyomon said raising her left wind

"Wormmon your a pure Bug type with the ability Speed Boost and your moves are Sludge Bomb, Bug Buzz, String Shot and Take Down" Ken said

"My I must say those are good moves but one question, what's speed boost?" Wormmon asked and Ken explain to him that it means that his speed will increase every time during battling. "That's really nice, lucky me a worm who can run fast"

"Well Agumon you should know that your a fire-type but your ability is Tough Claws" Taichi said

"Sweet!" Agumon said while flexing his muscles

"Now that everyone's has everything are you guys ready? Brock asked and getting a nod as they left Ash's home

"Alright Mom, we'll heading to Johto now" Ash said

"Okay Ash remember to be careful, that goes for all of you" Delia said to everyone

"You bet we will!" Everyone said

"See ya!" Ash said as they all head to their destination The Johto Region.

**Now that everyone is settle and has planned on what they want to do. Ash, Daisuke, Ken and Taichi are going for the Johto League, and Hikari,May, Dawn and Sora going for the Grand Festival, it's beginning for them all as the journey to the Johto region has begun.**

* * *

**(Pokemon Johto theme)**

**It's a whole new world we live in**

**Pokémon Johto!**

**Everybody wants to be a Master**  
**Everybody wants to show their skills**  
**Everybody wants to get there faster**  
**Make their way to the top of the hill**

**Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better**  
**Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder**

**It's a whole new world we live in**  
**It's a whole new way to see**  
**It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude**  
**But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be**

**Pokémon Johto!**

**It's a whole new world we live in**  
**But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be**  
**_  
Pokémon_ Johto!**

* * *

**Next chapter is coming and Until then this is Pure heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying farewell!**


	3. Battles and Lessons

**(Pokemon Johto theme)**

**It's a whole new world we live in**

**Pokémon Johto!**

**Everybody wants to be a Master**  
**Everybody wants to show their skills**  
**Everybody wants to get there faster**  
**Make their way to the top of the hill**

**Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better**  
**Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder**

**It's a whole new world we live in**  
**It's a whole new way to see**  
**It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude**  
**But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be**

**Pokémon Johto!**

**It's a whole new world we live in**  
**But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be**  
**_  
Pokémon_**** Johto!**

* * *

**Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Daisuke appears in the background**

**(Daisuke's Voice): Lessons and Battles**

* * *

After getting their Starter Pokemon from Professor Oak and defeating Team Rocket after their first encounter with the group of criminals, we find our heroes on the road towards New Bark town on their journey in the johto region.

Oh man i can't wait to get to the first gym and earn my first badge!" Daisuke said, trying to control his excitement.

"I'm with Daisuke, and want to earn my first badge too!" Taichi said, grinning.

"Well than sorry to disappoint you, but i'm gonna battle first!" Ken said, smrking.

"Hold on, i'm battling first!" Ash said, looking at Ken.

As the boys began to argue, Hikari, Dawn, Sora, May and Brock were watching with nervous smiles.

"They can't help themselves when they get to excited" Gatomon said with her eyes half shut.

"Can you blame them, I can't wait for the first gym as well I can guarantee about your excitement with you and Hikari enter your first contest" Veemon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Touche" Gatomon said, smirking.

Brock claps his hands signaling the guys to stop their argument "Alright you guys that's enough you can all discuss this when we get to the New Bark Town

"Fine" Ash, Daisuke, Ken and Taichi said

"Alright you guys let's go!" Hikari said as they continue on their way to New Bark Town.

* * *

**New Bark Town**

After walking for good hour our heroes have finally arrived at New Bark Town, where the could finally register for the Johto League and Grand Festival.

"We're finally here!" Ash said, as he looked around.

'Pikachu (Alright!)!" Pikachu said, smiling.

"So this is New Bark Town, It looks really peaceful here!" Daisuke said, turning towards Veemon. "What do you think Veemon?"

"It looks nice to me." Veemon said, grinning.

Hikari and Gatomon walked towards the two. "Your right it is peaceful here." Hikari said, closing her eyes.

"Agreed." Gatomon said, smiling.

Daisuke looked towards Hikari, and notice that she look beautiful as the wind blew in her hair.

"She really is the most beautiful girl in the world." Daisuke said smiling.

Ash than turned towards Dawn. "Hey Dawn, when we get to the Pokemon center, you wanna go take a walk around with me?" Ash asked, looking at the bluenette.

"Sure Ash, i would love to." Dawn said, smiling at Ash.

Ash and Dawn than found themselves staring into each others eyes, and both looked away blushing, but secretly had smiles on their faces.

As they went inside the the Pokemon Center they see Nurse Joy.

"Hello welcome to the Pokemon Center" Nurse Joy said.

Brock then had hearts in his eyes as he went towards Nurse Joy "Hello to you too dear Nurse Joy, I must say your eyes are like Diamonds the light up my heart…." then Croagunk appears and poison jabs Brock "Now..I..must say…Goodbye.." Brock crashes while Croagunk drags him away while everyone expect the Digidestineds laughed.

"Hahahahahaha I guess so things never change" Dawn laughed.

"Boy I say" May agreed while giggling.

Daisuke looked at Ash "Does he do that all the time?"

"Oh yeah every beautiful girl he sees but Croagunk keeps him in check" Ash said, nervously smiling.

"Pika pika (Oh yeah)" Pikachu said, nodding in agreement

"Wow that's embarrassing and funny at the same time" Hikari said with her eyes half lid.

"You said it" Gatomon said nodding her head.

Nurse Joy looked at the others "Hahaha anyway, is there any you need?".

"Yes we're here to register for the Johto League" Taichi said while presenting himself along with Daisuke, Ken and Ash.

"And we're applying for the Grand Festival" Sora said with Hikari, Dawn and May.

"Alright then, all you need to do is place your pokedex in these slots as the data base records all your information and register you guys for the Grand Festival and Johto league" Nurse Joy said, smiling as they place their pokedex in the slots and receive it back to them as the girls get their Contest passes. "There, your all set Good Luck"

Everyone got their Pokedex and the Girls look at their Contest Pass.

"Alright!We got everything prepared now only one more thing to do" Taichi said,smirking getting everyone's attention.

"What's that Taichi?" Sora asked him.

"I want to have a battle" He said getting looks of surprise from them.

"Are you sure Taichi?" Sora asked.

"I'm positive because I don't know the full potential of battling, unlike how we took care of Team Rocket it was different then that" Taichi pointed out.

"Good point there, I'm in" Daisuke said, smiling.

"Me too, better why by battling" Veemon said.

"There's a battle field behind this center where Trainers battle" Nurse Joy said.

Dawn pulled Ash away from the others "Hey let's hold on our little walk until the sparring is over" she said to him.

"Well okay" Ash said, smiling.

* * *

**At the Battlefield**

Everyone was at the Battlefield, with Ash and Daisuke standing across the field from one another with the others sitting and watching.

"Man I wanted to start first" Taichi said, crossing his arms.

"Come on Taichi, be patient" Sora said poking his left arm.

Brock was standing on the side of the battlefield "I'll be the ref, the sparring section will begin only one pokemon from each side" He said.

"You bet, let's go Pikachu" Ash said, smiling at his partner.

"Pika Pikachu (You know it)" Pikachu said smirking as he jumps off of Ash's shoulder and enter into the battlefield.

"Alright Veemon let's do this" Daisuke said to the Dragon.

"You bet Daisuke" Veemon said, lifting his arm as he enters into the battlefield as well.

"Alright the battle between Pikachu and Veemon is about to begin are you guys ready?" Brock asked the boys.

"Yeah!" Both answered.

"Battle Begin" Brock shouted.

**Battle Scene: Ash and Pikachu vs. Daisuke and Veemon**

"Alright Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash told Pikachu as he jumps and blast his electric attack at Veemon.

"Veemon use Dragon Pulse" Daisuke countered as Veemon launches his attack as both moves collide into a small cloud of smoke as the wind passes the gang.

"Damn that's pretty amazing" Hikari said, holding Gatomon and blocking the wind

"That was a good move Daisuke made" May said, shielding her eyes

"Now use Quick Attack" Ash commanded

"Piiiika" Pikachu charges at blind speed at Veemon

"Veemon try to stop him with Headbutt" Daisuke commanded

"You got it" Veemon charges at Pikachu with both collide head on again as they separated with both landing on their feet.

"Alright Pikachu let's bring back the times we had our ultimate move, Volt Tackle!" Ash said smiling and trusting his fist forward.

"Pikaaaaaaaaa Pika Pika Pika Pika" Pikachu charges with electric aura surround him.

"Let's try it out Veemon Head Smash!" Daisuke said thrusting both his fists forward.

"Yeah!" Veemon shouted as he covers himself with a cyan aura as he charges at Pikachu with both smacked into each other causing smoke to explode around the field again, then Pikachu and Veemon jump out of the smoke with Pikachu taking recoil while Veemon reminds fine.

"Wait why did Pikachu get hurt from Volt Tackle?" Hikari asked with a confused look.

"You see Volt tackle cause damage to the opponent while it also does the one who is using it" Dawn said to her

"So does Head Smash but Veemon's special ability is Rock Head, he doesn't take recoil damage" Brock looked at Hikari

"Well Veemon having that ability is a perfect match for him" Gatomon said while looking at Pikachu smacks Veemon with his Iron tail.

"Veemon used Dragon Claw" Daisuke said as Veemon regained hisself and slashes Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail one more time!" Ash said as Pikachu quickly recovers and slams his tail directly at Veemon's face with both falling to the ground breathing heavy.

"Wow Daisuke, you and Veemon are really strong" Ash commented.

"That goes double to you and Pikachu" Daisuke said.

"Pikachu Pika Pika Pi (Your really strong especially since this is your first battle)" Pikachu said.

"Thanks your really strong Pikachu" Veemon said.

**"Volt Tackle!"**

**"Head Smash!"**

Both attack collide again as both push back and forth with no one giving up until smoke blooms across as Pikachu and Veemon are on the ground breathing heavy.

"That's enough! This battle is a draw!" Brock raises his hand.

Both Pikachu and Veemon exhaled and sat on their butts giving each other the thumbs up.

"That was great battle Pikachu" Ash said while rubbing Pikachu's back.

"Pikahcu(Thanks)!" Pikachu said, smiling

"Your were awesome Veemon" Daisuke said, patting Veemon's back.

"Well i aim to impress!" Veemon said, chuckling.

Dawn turns to Hikari "Hikari do you wanna give it a try?"

"On battling, sure I want how battling works" Hikari said, smiling

Both the girls enter the battlefield standing across each other.

"Alright Gatomon let's do this" Hikari said to her feline digimon.

"You know it" Gatomon said smirking as she enters the field.

Dawn crouches down and looks at Piplup "It maybe their first battle but I can tell they are strong, so let's show them what we're made of" she said to the penguin

"Piplup(Right)" Piplup said smirking as he enter the field

"The battle between Dawn and Hikari is about to begin, are the trainers ready?" Brock asked

"Ready" Dawn said

"I'm ready" Hikari said

"Alright Battle begin!" Brock shouted

**Battle Scene: Dawn and Piplup vs. Hikari and Gatomon**

"Alright Hikari, I'll give you the first move" Dawn said

"Right Gatomon used Moonblast" Hikari said, thrusting her fist forward

"You got it!" Gatomon gathers energy from the moon and is forming a pink orb in her paws and thrusted it towards Piplup.

"Quick Piplup use Hydro Pump!" Dawn said as Piplup launched a huge volume of water at the attack as smoke flies through the battlefield.

"Alright now use Drill Peck" Dawn commanded as Piplup's beak glows white and spins towards Gatomon.

"Counter back with Metal Claw" Gatomon's paws glow in metallic color and she and Piplup smacked into each other.

"Now use Ice Beam at close range" Dawn said as Piplup launches a icy beam directly at Gatomon as her paws were frozen.

"Shit my paws are frozen" Gatomon grunted trying to break the ice off her paws.

"Oh no!" Hikari said worried

"Now Piplup Bubblebeam!" Dawn said as Piplup hits Gatomon with powerful bubbles.

"Gatomon are you okay?" Hikari asked her feline partner.

"I'm okay but my paws are still frozen" Gatomon said, worried then something made Hikari snap her fingers

"I got it Gatomon use Aura Sphere" Hikari said getting a nod from Gatomon as she forms the sphere as the shockwaves breaks the ice on her paws.

"Alright!" Gatomon smiled as she throws the sphere at Piplup as it hits.

"Piplup are you okay?" Dawn asked in a worried tone.

"Pip(Yeah)" Piplup nodded

"_Wow Hikari and Gatomon are really something, I never seen how they used Aura Sphere like that"_ Dawn thought to herself while looking at Hikari and Gatomon

"Moonblast!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Both attack smacked into each other and explode in a huge smoke but Piplup and Gatomon were still going at one another.

"Damn those two are really showing something" Ken commented.

"They keep going from move after move" May said.

**"Aura Sphere!"**

**"Ice Beam!"**

Both attacks collide with each, creating a massive cloud of smoke in the process that covered the entire field. When the smoke cleared, Gatomon and Piplup were both seen on their knees breathing heavily.

"This battle is over ending in a draw!" Brock said, rasing both of his hands.

Gatomon and Piplup sighed before smiling at each other.

"Gatomon you where amazing out there!" Hikari said, picking up the feline Digimon.

"Naturally!" Gatomon said, placing a paw on her chest.

"Your where great out their too Piplup!" Dawn said, placing the small penguin on her head.

"Pip Piplup(That's nothing new)!" Piplup said, puffing his chest out proudly.

May looks at Sora "Well Sora I guess it's out turn are you ready?" she asked our Digidestined of Love

"You better believe it" Sora smirked as the two enter the battlefield across from one another.

"Alright Blaziken take the stage!" May throws her pokeball and brings out her Blaziken.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken shouted as the flames on her wrists bursts.

"Alright Biyomon it's show time" Sora said to the Fire Bird.

"I'm ready for anything" Biyomon smirked as she flies to the battlefield.

"The third battle between May and Sora is about to begin, are the trainers ready?" Brock asked on both sides.

"Ready!" Both answered.

"Let the Battle BEGIN!" Brock shouted again

**Battle Scene: May and Blaziken vs. Sora and Biyomon**

"Alright Blaziken let's start out with Fire Spin" May commanded as Blaziken releases a spiral of flames directly at Biyomon.

"Biyomon dodge it" Sora said as Biyomon flew passed it "Alright now Aerial Ace!".

"You got it!" Biyomon charges with white streaks surrounding her.

"Blaziken Blaze Kick" May said trusting her fist forward.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken's fist was in flames and both attacks collide canceling them out.

"May used Blaze Kick to cancel out Biyomon's Aerial Ace" Dawn said

"Something that May would do" Ash said

"Alright then Biyomon Hidden Power!" Sora said pointing her finger as Biyomon was cloaked in with multiple white orbs appearing and was sending towards Blaziken as it hits.

"Hang in there Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" May shouted.

Blaziken flies out of the smoke with her fist glows cyan and uppercuts Biyomon.

"Now follow up with Overheat!" May commanded.

"Oh no you don't Biyomon counter it with Heat Wave!" Sora shouted.

Blaziken's body glow in faint red and fires a powerful spiral red and white flame directly and Biyomon release a wind of intense flames as both attacks collide but Blaziken's Overheat was far more stronger as Biyomon was hit hard.

"Biyomon NO!" Sora shouted in shock

"Damn that shit was painful" Biyomon groaned in pain then looked at Blaziken and smiled "Your really powerful, Blaziken"

"Blaziken Blaze (That goes double for you)" Blaziken smirked

"Let's go for round two" Biyomon smirked as well

"Blazi Blaziken (You know it)" Blaziken got in her fighting stance

"Alright May let's do this" Sora said, smiling

"Better believe it!" May grinned

As Blaziken and Biyomon charged at each other throwing move after move. Blaziken hits Biyomon with a Sky uppercut then Biyomon counter back with Aerial Ace then went right into Energy Ball but Blaziken counter back with Fire Spin, after the attack collide Blaziken use Blaze Kick while Biyomon goes with Aerial Ace. Both attacks seem even but Biyomon got the edge this time.

"Alright Blaziken give it a Overheat!" May shouted

"Overheat again? But May should know that Overheat gets weaker every time it's used" Dawn said

"Really, wow it's like a Double-edge sword it has it's advantage and disadvantage" Daisuke said in shocked

"Yep the worst will be if the attack misses" Ash said to him

"Biyomon counter back with Heat Wave!" Sora commanded

Both moves collide and explode as smoke flies throughout everywhere as the smoke subsided Blaziken and Biyomon where on the ground breathing heavily then they gave each other the thumbs up.

"This battle ends in a draw" Brock shouted raising both his hands.

May went to Blaziken and hugged her "Your were great Blaziken".

"Blaziken Blaziken (Well I tried, easy I'm little sore)" Blaziken smiled with a little winch in pain.

"You were awesome Biyomon" Sora hugged Biyomon from Behind.

"Yeah it was fun" Biyomon smiled.

"Wow that was great battle" Taichi said then Brock walk towards him and Ken.

"Alright for the last match will me against the both of you" Brock said getting look of surprises from Taichi and Ken.

"No way, two against one is not fair" Ken said

"In Pokemon battles there also double battles meaning two pokemon on each side, so I'll two of my pokemon while you both use one each to make it fair" Brock explained

"Awesome let's do this Agumon" Taichi looked at the T-Rex digimon.

"Right" Agumon said.

"Are you ready Wormmon?" Ken asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Wormmon followed him to the battlefield.

Daisuke looked at Ash "So there double battles as well, you could have told us".

"Hehehehe sorry about that, I forgot about that part" Ash nervously laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Me too" Dawn said feeling guilty as well.

"No worries" Daisuke said

May stands in between the battlefield "Since Brock is battle against Taichi and Ken, I'll be the referee"

"Thanks May" Brock thanked her

"No problem, now a double battle between Brock going against Taichi and Ken is about to begin, may you all reveal your pokemon" May said to the trainers.

"Alright Agumon your up" Taichi said to him

"Show time" Agumon enters to the battlefield

"Let's go Wormmon" Ken said looking at the Worm Digimon.

"You got it Ken" Wormmon said as he enter to the battlefield.

"Alright Croagunk and Swampert let's go!" Brock calls out his pokemon and Croagunk and Swampert appeared on the battlefield.

"Wow Brock's Marshstomp has evolved!" Ash gawked out.

"Amazing" May said, smiling.

"Wait a Swampert…"Sora wondered as she takes out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Swampert the Mud Fish Pokemon. Swampert is the final evolved form of Mudkip .Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water.**

"So this the final evolved form of Mudkip" Sora said, in amazement.

"Even though this is the both of you guys first battle, I'm not going easy on you guys" Brock shouted to the other side.

"I'm not expecting nothing else" Taichi said, smirking.

"That goes double for us too" Ken said with Wormmon nodded in agreeing with him.

"Alright the double battle is about to begin, are the trainers ready?" May asked on both sides.

"Ready!" They answered.

"Alright let the battle begin!" May shouted, raising both her hands.

**Battle Scene: Brock with Croagunk and Swampert vs. Taichi with Agumon and Ken with Wormmon.**

"Alright Agumon flamethrower!" Taichi commanded.

"Wormmon use Sludge Bomb" Ken shouted thrusting his fist forward.

"Swampert use Protect" Brock shouted as Swampert creates a green shield surrounding both him and Croagunk from the attacks.

"Whoa the attacks didn't do anything" Daisuke said in a shocked tone.

"That's because Protect prevents any damage to the user and for Swampert to use it on both him and Croagunk that was awesome" Dawn explained and commented.

"That's cool" Hikari said, smiling.

"This time we'll hit, Agumon use Double-Kick" Taichi said swifting his left hand on Swampert

"You got it!" Agumon said as he charges towards Swampert.

"And Wormmon use Take Down on Croagunk" Ken said pointing forward.

"Yes Ken" Wormmon surrounds his body with orange aura as he charges at Croagunk at a fast pace.

"Whoa Wormmon's fast!" Ash said in shock.

"That's because of his Speed Boost ability makes him fast" Dawn explained

"Wow a worm that run fast" Gatomon said

"Alright Swampert use Mud Shot on Agumon and Croagunk use Poison Sting on Wormmon" Brock shouted

"Swammm!" Swampert launches multiple shots of mud directly at Agumon as he dodges every one and kicks him twice while Croagunk shots multiple of purple needles at Wormmon stop at his tracks.

"Wormmon are you okay?" Ken asked his partner.

"I'm fine" Wormmon said as he got up.

"Swampert let's show them your Waterfall" Brock shouted as Swampert's eyes glows blue and column of water appears and picks up Agumon with Swampert swimming at a fast motion as it knocks him out sending him crashing to the ground.

"Agumon!" Taichi shouted.

"Ouuuuuuchhh…that hurt" Agumon grunted in pain.

"Whoa Swampert's waterfall is really strong" Ash said.

"Boy I'll say" Dawn agrees.

"Wormmon use String Shot to slow them down" Ken said and Wormmon release a multiple strings of silk thread at Swampert and Croagunk.

"Nice one Ken, now Agumon use Flamethrower on Croagunk" Taichi said pointing forward.

"And Wormmon use Sludge Bomb on Swampert" Ken said

Agumon and Wormmon's attacks hits it mark but Swampert and Croagunk were still standing tall with a bruise or two.

"Alright you guys took those moves like nothing, let's show em what more we can do" Brock said to his pokemon.

"Swampert(Yeah!)!" Swampert shouted.

"Croa(….)Croa(….)" Croagunk said.

Both Veemon and Gatomon sweat dropped on Croagunk's relaxed nature.

"That Croagunk is very weird, he's so calm and relaxed even in this battle" Gatomon said,with nervous look.

"It's Croagunk's nature, he tends to be like this all the time" Ash told to the feline digimon.

"Very Strange" Sora said.

Brock then shouts "Alright Swampert Hammer Arm on Wormmon and Croagunk use Poison Jab on Agumon"

"Agumon use Metal Claw on Croagunk" Taichi said

"Wormmon dodge the Hammer Arm and use Bug Buzz" Ken said

Both Agumon and Croagunk has clashed with both attacking one another until one of them gets hit while Swampert's arms glow white and was about to hit Wormmon but thanks to Speed Boost, Wormmon quickly dodges the attack and releases a red insect wave behind Swampert.

"Quick Protect" Brock said then a the last second Swampert protects himself from the attack. "Great now try Hammer Arm one more time" and Swampert slams Wormmon to the ground and Croagunk jabs Agumon in the stomach sending crashing down.

"Boy those guys are strong, but we're just getting started" Ken said, smiling.

"I'm not done yet" Wormmon got up with multiple bruises.

"Let's show em Agumon" Taichi said.

"Let's do this" Agumon got up while holding his stomach.

"I like your spirits, let's go!" Brock shouted with Swampert and Croagunk ready to go.

With the others watching and ready to see them continue on the battle.

"Metal Claw on Swampert!"

"Counter with Hammer Arm!"

"Take Down on Croagunk!"

"Brick Break from the top"

Swampert's Hammer Arm and Agumon's Metal Claw clashes as huge smoke flies separating them apart and Croagunk jump away from Wormmon's Take Down and Brick Break it on the head.

"Flamethrower on Croagunk!"

"Swampert use Mud Shot to cancel it out!"

"Stop him by using Sludge Bomb!"

"Counter with Poison Sting!"

All four attack clashed before any one counters and then a explosion occur sending them all skiing away from one another with each other standing tall with multiple bruises.

"Alright that's enough this battle is a draw" May shouted raising her hands.

Swampert, Agumon and Wormmon sat down breathing for air while Croagunk still stays calm and relax making Hikari, Daisuke,Veemon, Gatomon, Sora and Biyomon anime drop.

"How can Croagunk be calm like that is so crazy.." Daisuke said, nervously.

"That guy must really that strong or something else about him is beyond me" Veemon said

Brock went to his Pokemon and patted on both their head "Your were great,that a fun battle" he said.

"Swampert Swam (Thanks Brock, it was fun)" Swampert said, smiling.

"Crog(….) Crog(…..)" Croagunk said

Ken lift Wormmon while Taichi crouches and patted on Agumon's shoulder.

"Your great Wormmon as always" Ken said to his friend.

"Really oh thanks Ken I really did my best for our first battle" Wormmon said smiling.

"That was awesome Agumon, you were awesome" Taichi said, smiling.

"Well nothing is surprising I am the digimon of Courage after all" Agumon laughed a little then groaned in pain.

Everyone else came together and help the others, but without knowing a certain pokemon who hasn't seen Ash or Brock in a long time was watching.

* * *

**At the Pokemon Center **

After healing from battling one another, Nurse Joy reminded Hikari, Dawn, Sora and May that the first Contest is a Cherrygrove city.

"Hikari and Sora why don't you both take on the Cherrygrove Contest" Dawn said our Digidestined of Light

"Really are you guys sure?" Hikari asked them

"Yeah since you both never been in a contest before, we want you guys to get a fresh start" Dawn said to the both.

"It's a perfect idea Hikari let's do it" Sora said to her.

"Once we leave to Cherrygrove City there's things we need to remind you both" May said, smiling.

"Alright!"Hikari and Sora along with Gatomon and Biyomon shouted happily.

Then Ash came to Dawn "Dawn sorry that we didn't get the chance to go on our walk, I really wanted us to spend some time together" he looked down then Dawn put his head up "Don't apologize besides we have a lot time to for us to hangout, I'm promise" she said to him.

"I can't wait" Ash said to the bluenette then they realize how close they were, at a second they separated with deep blushes in their faces while smiling at each other.

"Alright guys let's head to Cherrygrove City" Brock said

"And for our first contest"Hikari said while Gatomon is on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah" Gatomon smirked.

"Same for us" Sora smiled

"Hell yeah" Biyomon and her did a high five.

**Now that Hikari, Daisuke, Ken, Sora and Taichi learn how Pokemon Battling is all about. Now our heroes are on their way to Cherrygrove City and Hikari's and Sora's first Pokemon Contest.**

***Then the little pokemon came out and followed them without the ****gang noticing***

**As the journey continues.**

**You guys might be wondering who might that be or you guys already know. Well find out next time until then this is the Pure Heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell.**


	4. Helping a Friend in need

**(Pokemon Johto theme)**

**It's a whole new world we live in**

**Pokémon Johto!**

**Everybody wants to be a Master**  
**Everybody wants to show their skills**  
**Everybody wants to get there faster**  
**Make their way to the top of the hill**

**Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better**  
**Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder**

**It's a whole new world we live in**  
**It's a whole new way to see**  
**It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude**  
**But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be**

**Pokémon Johto!**

**It's a whole new world we live in**  
**But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be**  
**_  
Pokémon_**** Johto!**

* * *

**Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Ken appearing in the background.**

**(Ken's voice): Helping a friend in need**

* * *

"Now Piplup spin and use Bubblebeam" Dawn commanded

"Piplup (Right!)" Piplup jumps and swirls around and launched multiple bubbles while they spins at the same motion then bursts into cyan sparkles.

"Beautiful" Hikari said with her eyes guttered.

"You said it" Gatomon smiled.

Daisuke turned to Ash "So that's what contest is all about" he said and Ash nodding his head as a yes while looking at the practice performances.

"And that's how it works, the main point on the appeal round is to make a rock solid performance that shows your pokemon's strength, skills and beauty" Dawn explained to Hikari.

"Another thing is to make sure when you and your pokemon are focused and perform perfectly without any mistakes or you won't move on to the next round" May added in.

"So let's try Biyomon and I'll bring out Mudkip" Sora said bringing out her Mudkip then he jumps onto Sora as she catches him making her giggle "Your so sweet *giggle*".

"Also you have to use two pokemon, one for the appeal round and one for the second round which is battle" May remind to the two.

"So that means I have to think this over deciding who will do the first round" Hikari said thinking.

"I think you both should train your starter pokemon first before you guys make the decisions for the contests" Brock suggested.

"Come to think of it Bulbasaur hasn't been in a battle yet" Taichi thought about it.

"That's true" Agumon agreed.

Then something in the bushes was moving getting everyone's attention.

"What's over there?" Ken wondered then a Eletrike and a Lickitung came out with multiple bruises.

"An Electrike" Ash said

"And a Lickitung" Brock said

"A Electrike?" Daisuke got out his pokedex.

"A Lickitung" Ken got out his as well.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Electrike the Lightining generates electricity using friction from the atmosphere. In seasons with especially arid air, its entire body blazes with violent showers of sparks.  
**

**Lickitung the Licking it sees something unfamiliar, it always licks the object because it memorizes things by texture and taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things.**

"They're hurt" Taichi and Brock went towards them and pick them up.

"Jeez your damn heavy" Brock struggles to lift Lickitung up. Then a wild Ursaring appeared.

"URSARING!" Dawn panicked.

"That's one mean bear" Sora said taking out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's voice)**

**Ursaring the Hibernator Pokémon. Ursaring searches for honey in a forest daily. To reach its food, it often snaps trees with its forelegs rather than climbing.**

"Ursaring is the one was who hurt these pokemon" Ken said angrily.

Ursaring then prepares it's Hyper Beam.

"Shit that's Ursaring's Hyper Beam" Ash said in a panicked tone.

"Not if we can help it" Ken said with Wormmon and Chimchar at his side

"Wormmon use String Shot to stop his attack" Ken thrusted his fist forward.

"You got it Ken" Wormmon wrapped Ursaring with string shot.

"Chimchar use Blaze kick"

"Chim(Right)" Chimchar's Left leg is consumed in flames then kicks Ursaring in the face then in the gut, knocking it down.

"Come on let's get these guys out of here" Brock shouted as everyone left while the Ursaring woke up in rage.

* * *

Far away from where Ursaring won't be able to find them, the gang watch as Brock help nurse Electrike and Lickitung.

"There we go, you guys are good as new" Brock said, smiling.

"Electrike(Thank you)" Electrike smiled then Lickitung licks Brock's face as crashes on the ground.

"Hahahaha I guess it's Lickitung's way of thanking us" Hikari giggled.

"I wondered why did that Ursaring attacked them anyway" Veemon said getting the other pokemon wondering the same thing.

"Electrike Electrike Electrike (We was picking out some berries to help out a friend)"Electrike explained.

"Lick Licki Lickitung Licki Lickitung tung (Then that Ursaring appeared and attack us, I try to tell Ursaring we're helping someone out but he wouldn't listen" Lickitung added in.

"Who are you guys helping?" May asked them.

"Electrike Electrike (A Kangaskhan, because her baby got injured)" Electrike said.

"Licki Licki tung (She also injured her leg and can't move)" Lickitung included in.

"I see, let's go meet this Kangaskhan and help her and her child" Brock said getting a nod from everyone.

"Electrike Electrike (You will help us?)" Electrike asked

Daisuke crouched down to Electrike and patted his head"Of course and it's really awesome that you both was willing to help a friend out like that" he said, smiling.

Ken crouches down a patted on Lickitung as well "I'm glad we saw you guys when you passed out" Lickitung then licks Ken making him laugh "Hahahahaha stop that hahaha".

"Electrike and Lickitung are just like Daisuke and Ken" Hikari said, smiling.

"You think so, because I think they are like those two" Gatomon smiled crossing her arms.

"Electrike Electrike(We'll show you where Kangaskhan is at)" Electrike said with Lickitung nodding in agreement.

"Well come on guys let's go" Dawn said as they all headed out.

* * *

The gang has followed Electrike and Lickitung to where Kangaskhan is at, and sees her holding her leg in pain.

"There's Kangaskhan" Ash said pointed forward.

"So that's a Kangaskhan" Dawn took out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Kangaskhan the Parent Pokemon. If it is safe, the young gets out the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster.**

Brock went towards Kangaskhan as she became very alert "It's okay Electrike and Lickitung told us about you, don't worry we're here to help now let's see your leg" he said, smiling as Kangaskhan shows her injured leg, revealing a bad slash.

"Oh my god" May said covering her mouth.

"Wait the baby" Ken went towards Kangaskhan and looked at the pouch as the baby pops out badly injured "You poor thing".

"We have to do something about this" Daisuke said to Brock.

"Right I need some Oran berries for the baby and Sitrus Berries for Kangaskhan" Brock said.

"Alright let's go Veemon" Daisuke said to Dragon Digimon.

"Right Daisuke" Veemon nodded.

"Wait Daisuke, I'm coming too" Ken said with Wormmon on his shoulder.

"That's double for us" Ash and Pikachu joined in.

"Us three" Taichi and Agumon joined as well.

Electrike and Lickitung went towards them too.

"You guys stay here, you got hurt and your still recovering a bit" Daisuke suggested.

Electrike shook his head as a no "Electrike Elec Electrike (No way, I want to help Kangaskhan I can't break my word".

"Lickitung (I agreed)" Lickitung nodded in agreement.

"Wow that Electrike is courageous and stubborn, it's just like Daisuke" Hikari giggled while helping Brock.

"Alright you guys can come, but don't over do to much" Ken suggested to them then they nodded.

"Come on guys let's go" Daisuke said as they left to find the berries.

"Be careful you guys" Sora shouted out before they disappeared into the forrest.

* * *

***Somewhere in the forrest***

The boys were finding the trees that has Oran berries and Sitrus berries and no luck has been great so far.

"Damn it where are the Oran Berry trees" Daisuke said getting annoyed.

"And the Sitrus Berries trees" Ken said.

"We've looked half of the forest, let's keep on moving we should be close" Taichi pointed out.

Ash stopped "Wait I got an idea, **Go Staraptor!" **Ash calls out his staraptor.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor shouts out.

"Staraptor, I need you to find some Oran berry trees and Sitrus Berry trees" Ash told his Bird Pokemon.

"Star(Right)" Staraptor nodded as he flew and began searching.

"That's a great idea Ash, that way we'll know where they are" Daisuke smiled.

"Electrike(Alright!)" Electrike smiled.

As Staraptor flies around searching then at a second he sees trees with Oran berries and Sitrus berries, after that he flies back to Ash and the others.

"Hmmm" Ash looked up and sees Staraptor "Staraptor did you find any trees?" Staraptor nodded and show them the way.

"Alright let's follow him" Daisuke said with others nodded as they took off.

Arriving at where Staraptor stopped at the boys found the Oran berry trees and Sitrus berry trees.

"Alright guys we found them" Taichi smiled thrusting his fist up.

"Great now let's collect a lot these berries and get back to Brock and Others, we need to help Kangaskhan fast" Ken said then heard a loud thud.

"What the hell was that!?" Veemon asked then the Ursaring from before appeared.

"Gaaaarrrrr…."Ursaring appeared.

"Shit it's that Ursaring from before" Daisuke said then five more has came.

"It's has some friends with him" Veemon said getting in his battle stance.

"Well let's deal with these guys then get back to the others" Taichi said

"Right Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu shocks one of the Ursarings as it attacks back with Slash.

"Dodge it and use Iron tail" Pikachu jumps up and smacks it.

Taichi and Agumon are dealing with another one of the Ursarings.

"Agumon use Double Kick" Taichi said thrusting his fist forward.

"Right!" Agumon ran towards the second Ursaring and kicks twice.

Ursaring#2 is about to use Hyper Beam.

"Counter with Flamethrower"

While Taichi, Agumon, Ash and Pikachu deals with the two Ursarings. Ken, Daisuke, Veemon and Wormmon are dealing with the other four including the one who attacked Electrike and Lickitung.

"Look we're not here to start anything, we're helping out a friend" Ken said to the Ursarings.

Didn't care of what he said, all four Ursarings attack at the same time.

"Veemon use Dragon Claw!"

"Wormmon use Sludge Bomb!"

Both attack two of the Ursaring then got hit but the other two with a Hammer Arm and Slash.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Wormmon no!" Ken panicked.

The two Ursaring was about to attack again but then Electrike and Lickitung came in front of Veemon and Wormmon and attacked with Wild Charge and Aqua Tail.

"Whoa Electrike thanks" Veemon thanked him.

"Electrike (No worries)" Electrike smirked.

"Thank you Lickitung" Wormmon smiled.

"Lickitung(Your Welcome)" Lickitung smiled the all four Ursaring got up and is about to attack again.

"Alright let's do this, Veemon use Head Smash and Electrike use Wild Charge!" Daisuke said thrusting his fist forward.

"Wormmon use Take Down and Lickitung use Aqua Tail" Ken said pointing forward.

"Finish it with Volt Tackle" Ash said

"Warp it up with Metal Claw" Taichi said as well.

The attacks hit all the Ursarings sending them flying into the sky as the star twinkled.

"Alright we did it!" Ash said thrusting his fist up in the air with the others celebrating their victory.

"Well come on we got to meet up with the others" Daisuke said getting a nod from the others as they left.

* * *

***Back with Brock and the others and Kangaskhan***

"Just hold still,don't worry they'll be here soon" Brock said to Kangaskhan then he looked at the girls with the baby "How is it".

"It's really in pain,I hope Daisuke and the others make it on time" Hikari frowned.

Piplup turned around and see the others arriving "Piplup piplup (Hey they're here look)" he said making them turn their heads.

"Alright you guys made it!" Hikari smiled.

"Thank goodness we thought something happened" Sora said while walking to Taichi.

"Well dealing with six Ursaring, more or less" Agumon told them.

"Agumon!" They shouted to the T-rex.

"Oops….hehehehe" Agumon turned around closing his mouth then Daisuke gave Brock the Sitrus berries.

"Great, give Dawn the Oran berries for the baby" Brock told our Digidestined of Miracles getting a nod from him.

….

After that with the help of the Oran Berries and Sitrus berries, Kangaskhan and her baby are fully healed making everyone relieved.

"That's good your gonna be just find" Brock smiled.

"Kangaskhan Kanga (Thank you all for you help)" Kangaskhan said then looked at Electrike and Lickitung "Kanga Kanga Kangaskhan(I am truly grateful for you help mostly, thank you).

Both Electrike and Lickitung bowed as Kangaskhan left then Daisuke and Ken crouched at both of them.

"You guys truly earn this not for only helping Kangaskhan but for saving Veemon and Wormmon and showing Courage and Kindness" Ken said.

"Electrike(Thanks)" Electrike smiled

"Lickitung(We tried hehe) Lickitung said scratching his head.

"Electrike and Lickitung, why not come with us" Daisuke asked them.

"Yeah it would be great if you guys come along" Veemon said to them.

"I agree" Wormmon said.

Electrike and Lickitung took it thought then smiled as Electrike jumps onto Daisuke as they hugged and Lickitung tackles Ken and starts sobering.

"That's great Daisuke, you caught your first pokemon" Hikari said to placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks" Daisuke smiled then little marshmallow pokemon appeared.

"Jigglypuff"

"A Jigglypuff!" Ash said then realize the microphone in it's hand.

"Is that our old friend" Brock asked worried.

Jigglypuff begins to sings as everyone hears it then they starting to fall asleep.

"Oh no it's using it sing" Ash said trying to hold his ears but no use.

"It's so cute….why am I feeling tired" Hikari said getting drowsy.

"Me too…." Gatomon tries to stay awake.

"Wow…I think kinda.. sleepy…" Daisuke said passing out with Hikari next to him with Electrike and Veemon while the others knocked out cold.

"Jiggly" Jigglypuff stop and sees everyone asleep making her mad as she takes out her marker and begins drawing their faces then left.

**Hahahahaha I guess some things never change but now after helping a Kangaskhan and her baby and dealing with a horde of Ursarings. Daisuke and Ken ended up having a new attention to their teams. Now that since everyone is resting maybe a hours of rest wouldn't hurt.**

**Jigglypuff came back and looked in Brock's bag and found a piece of bread and ate it.**

**As the Journey continues. Until next time, this is the Pure heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell.**

**Just to spoil things.**

**Electrike knows Wild Charge, Thunderbolt, Bite and Quick Attack.**

**Lickitung knows Aqua tail, Lick, Stomp and Blizzard.**


	5. Let the Contest Begin

**(Pokemon Johto theme)**

**It's a whole new world we live in**

**Pokémon Johto!**

**Everybody wants to be a Master**  
**Everybody wants to show their skills**  
**Everybody wants to get there faster**  
**Make their way to the top of the hill**

**Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better**  
**Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder**

**It's a whole new world we live in**  
**It's a whole new way to see**  
**It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude**  
**But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be**

**Pokémon Johto!**

**It's a whole new world we live in**  
**But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be**  
**_  
Pokémon_**** Johto!**

* * *

**Everyone stands in each color image shines on them as a Shadow Image of Hikari appearing in the background.**

**(Hikari's voice):Let the Contest Begin!**

* * *

"We're finally here in Cherrygrove City" Ash smiled.

"Pikachu(Alright!)" Pikachu said, looking around.

After helping out a friendly Kangaskhan and having new members to the family, our heroes have made it to Cherrygrove City, where Hikari and Sora will enter their first contest.

"Now it's time for our first Contest" Hikari said looking down at Gatomon.

"And we're gonna rock their world" Gatomon smirked.

"That's great but the problem is the contest doesn't start until 3 o'clock" Brock said looking at the schedule.

"Aww man really?" Sora whined.

"It's actually good that way we can work on your Pokemon's attacks" Dawn said to the Digidestine of Love.

"Great idea Dawn" Ash agreed then they heard a growl making the Bluenette look at him "That wasn't me".

"It's was me, I'm hungry" May said holding her stomach, making everyone trip.

"That's May for you, alright let's have lunch" Brock smiled to everyone.

"Yahoo I got to admit I'm hungry myself" Daisuke smirked.

"That's no surprise" Hikari said, giggling.

* * *

***At the bld near a grassfield***

While everyone was having lunch Daisuke, Veemon and Charmander was helping Hikari with Gatomon and Turtwig for the contest.

"Alright Veemon Dragon Pulse and Charmander use Fire Spin" Daisuke thrusted his fist forward.

Veemon and Charmander launched their attacks at Gatomon and Turtwig as they get ready for their move.

"Alright Gatomon use Aura Sphere and Turtwig use Light Screen" Hikari said pointing forward.

Gatomon thrusted the sphere at the Dragon Pulse causing smoke to dispute flying across the air while Turtwig use Light Screen to take in the Fire Spin.

"Now Gatomon use Ice Punch on Veemon and Turtwig use Tackle on Charamander" Hikari said smiling and thrusting her hand forward.

"Dodge it you guys" Daisuke said.

Veemon ducks away from Gatomon, Charmander was about to dodge Turtwig but he tackles at a blink of a eye sending Charmander flying to Veemon.

"Whoa Turtwig that was fast and very powerful Tackle" Hikari gawked.

"Man Turtwig is really strong for a Pokemon who's calm and very relaxed" Daisuke commented.

Turtwig's outline was glowing yellow then he stomps hard on the grass as the ground cracks as heading towards Veemon and Charmander making them shout in pain.

"Whoa what move is that" Daisuke asked in shock.

The others saw the whole thing was amazed at Turtwig's strength and the move he used.

"That was Earth Power, that Turtwig is really something" Brock said, while drinking tea.

Daisuke went to Veemon and Charmander as they got up "Veemon, Charmander are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah but that Turtwig is very strong" Veemon winced in pain.

"Charmander Cha(That's true)" Charmander agreed then they got up "Charmander Cha Cha(But we're getting started)".

"You got that right" Veemon smirked with both pounded fists.

"That's what I like to hear, let's do it" Daisuke smiling lifting his left fist up.

"Daisuke, you guys wanna continue?" Hikari asked the Digidestined of Miracles.

"You know it" He said.

"Alright it's time for round two" Gatomon smirked.

"Turtwig(Alright!)" Turtwig getting in his stance then Jigglypuff appeared again.

"Jigglypuff (Hello)" Jigglypuff said happily.

"Oh no" Ash panicked.

"Uh-oh" Brock face palmed.

"It's Jigglypuff" Sora said.

"It's you again" Hikari smiled then Jigglypuff was about to sing.

"Ah Ah Ah" Daisuke ran to Jigglypuff and took the microphone from her making her angry "I'm sorry but no sing today".

Brock came with some Pokemon food "Here have some Pokemon food" he smiled.

Jigglypuff ate a piece and was happy as she continues.

"Boy that was close, but I'm going to keep this microphone is my pocket just in case" Daisuke said putting the microphone away.

"Well we should be getting ready, the contest starts in a hour" Dawn said getting everyone's attention.

"That's right, wait don't we need to dress up?" Sora asked Bluenette.

"Don't worry we got some beautiful dresses, no need to worry" Dawn smiled.(AN:I always remember when Dawn said that, Her mother worries the most hehehehe).

"Hey Jigglypuff wanna watch Hikari and Sora part take in the contest" Ash asked the balloon Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff pu pu pu(Really ok hahaha)" Jigglypuff smiled then they all headed out.

* * *

***At the waiting room***

"Hello everyone welcome to the Cherrygrove Contest" Marian shouted on Tv with the crowd in the background roaring with excitement."For this contest 16 Coordinators are gonna part take on and only eight will advance to the second and only one Coordinator will be the winner and will receive a ribbon, now may I represent our Judges" Marian moved out the way as the curtain opens up and the three judges appeared.

"First we have Mr. Contesta"

"It's an honor to be here" Mr. Contesta said,smiling.

"Next "

"Remarkable to everyone" Mr. Sukino said.

"Finally our Cherrygrove Nurse Joy".

"I can wait to see Coordinators and their pokemon perform,it's great to be here" Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Oh and I didn't introduce myself, I'm Marian it's awesome to be here too" Marian introduced herself. "Now let the contest begin!" The crowd went wild.

As the boys waiting for the girls, Daisuke looked at Ash "So every Coordinator has to dress-up for the contest?".

"It's just to be look nice but it's mostly for the pokemon begin the main attraction" Ash told him.

"Ahh" Daisuke, Ken and Taichi said in amazement.

"I wonder what's taking them so long because the con…" Agumon didn't finished his sentence because the girls are coming out "Spoke to soon".

"Hey guys sorry for taking so long" Dawn said

"What do you guys think Hikari's and Sora's Dress?" May said as Hikari and Sora came out with their dresses. Hikari was wearing a light purple dress with diamond necklace and sparkling pink shoes and Sora was wearing a red dress with her hair in a ponytail with ruby shoes.

"Wow you guys look great" Ash said,smiling.

"It's fantastic" Ken said.

Daisuke and Taichi were frozen in their tracks with their mouths wide open.

"Daisuke, what do you think" Hikari asked making him quickly regained himself.

"Uh Uh your look very beautiful" Daisuke said.

"Thanks Daisuke" Hikari said, a pink blush appearing on her face.

"You like my dress Taichi?" Sora asked him.

"Absolutely, you look amazing" Taichi said blushing bright red.

"Thanks" Sora looked down blushing too.

"Oh Hikari and Sora take these" Dawn gave them a ball capsule and seals.

"What are these?" Sora asked the Bluenette.

"This is a Pokeball Capsule and seals, the first part of the contest is to give your Pokemon a good appearance" Dawn explained "first you put your Pokeball in the capsule then place any seal you want then Wal-la!" Dawn throws her Pokeball then multiple hearts came out then Buneary appears.

"Awwww" Hikari and Sora gazed in amazement.

"Growlithe!" A random Growlithe appeared out no where and was running around Hikari.

"It's a Growlithe" Ash said.

"A Growlithe?" Taichi said then takes out his Pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze(Dexter's Voice)**

**Growlithe the puppy Pokemon. Very protective of it's Trainer, Growlithe will bark and bite to repel intruders seeking to harm them.**

"There you are Growlithe" Everyone looked and see a girl in a light green dress and with her hair a ponytail and blue shoes walking towards them.

"Sorry about that my Growlithe can be a handful" She said

"It's okay, your Growlithe is really adorable" Hikari said, smiling.

"Yeah, I recently catch this Growlithe and today it's first time entering a contest, by the way my name is Linda" Linda introduce herself.

"My name is Hikari and this is Gatomon"

"I'm Daisuke and this is Veemon"

"I'm Dawn and this my partner Piplup"

"Hi I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu"

"I'm May"

"Sora is my name and this is Biyomon"

"My name is Taichi and this is Agumon"

"And I'm Ken and this is Wormmon"

"It's an honor to meet you guys" Linda said

"Say Linda have you been in any contest" Hikari asked.

"Yep three contests and one ribbon" Linda showed her ribbon case and show her ribbon.

"It's so adorable" Hikari said

"I knew I would see you again Lucky Dawn" a voice heard getting Dawn's attention.

"Wait only one person would say that" Dawn turned and sees Ursula walking to them.

"Oh geez, Ursula" Ash face palmed.

"I've figured you would be entering the Johto Grand Festival, I look forward to that day when I will be defeating you" Ursula smirked.

"Boy you will still never stop with that arrogance of yours will you?" Dawn asked, annoyed with everyone looked serious.

"Listen all the theses times you beaten me, were once again sheer luck, I look forward to our battle if you make it through round one!" Ursula said, whipping her hair.

"Well actually I'm not part-taking the Cherrygrove Contest" Dawn giggled nervously.

"Oh are you scared" Ursula asked

"No because We're taking on the contest" Sora stepped in with Hikari next to her.

"Ahh the newbies, this will be interesting" Ursula said.

"I'll show you, I may have met you but already you started to annoy me" Sora said angrily.

"Well we'll see about that won't we, well I gotta go see you at the next round TaTa" Ursula said then left.

Linda looked at Dawn "I can tell that she's always that cocky every time you deal with her"

"Oh yeah" Dawn nodded at remembering all the times she deals with Ursula.

Taichi went to Sora and looked at her "Easy Sora, it's not worth it getting upset with that girl". Sora breathed in and out and calmly smiled at him.

"Your right, it's just she's really rude and I just didn't like it" Sora said

"Don't worry Sora, you know if you have to battle her, I know you'll beat her" May said

"You know it" Sora smirked.

The caller came into the room "Hikari Yagami your up" he said.

"Oh boy it's time" Hikari said, nervously then Daisuke gently grabbed her left hand.

"Don't worry you'll do great, give it 110%!" He said.

"Right Daisuke" She said and started to leave the room.

Veemon looked at Gatomon and smiled "That goes for you too, do your best".

"Thanks Veemon" Gatomon, blushing a little pink and followed Hikari.

Before Hikari left the room, Daisuke grabbed her right hand placed something in it. "Here take this." Daisuke said, smiling.

Hikari looked down to her hand and saw a small bracelet with the symbols of Light and Miracles on it. "What's this Daisuke?" She asked, looking spiky haired boy.

"It's a good luck charm I made for you. Now go out their and give them a show the likes they've never seen before!" Daisuke said, grinning.

"That goes for you too Gatomon!" Veemon said, also grinning.

Hikari and Gatomon nodded, smiles on there faces. "Right!" They said.

Hikari and Gatomon than turned around and walked out the room, Daisuke and Veemon watching them as they left. Brock than tapped Daisuke's arm, getting the younger boy's attention "I can tell from how you was holding her hand, you really like Hikari don't you?" He asked, a sly grin on his face.

Daisuke turned around blushing madly, making Brock smirked at knowing all about it.

"Alright you got me, yeah I really do like Hikari but I'm not really sure if she likes me back." Daisuke said, a sad expression on his face.

"Well from they way she was blushing after you complimented her on who she looked, I'm pretty sure that she has feelings for you man." Brock said, a smile on his face.

Daisuke just smiled. "Thanks Brock." He said.

Brock gave Daisuke a pat on the shoulder. "Anytime." He said, smiling.

As Hikari walked through the hall with Gatomon on her shoulder towards the arena, she looked down at the small bracelet that Daisuke had giving her, as a small smile appeared on her face. "A good luck charm huh." She whispered, placing the bracelet on her right arm.

"Hikari." Gatomon said, looking at her partner.

"Let's make sure we do are best out their Gatomon!" Hikari said, a confidant look on her face.

"I'm with you all the way Hikari!" Gatomon said, smiling.

Hikari smiled at Gatomon before looking straight forward.

As the crowd roared in excitement Marian speaks "Alright for our next contestant is a new coordinator who's starting on her journey and is aiming for the Grand Festival, so give it up for Hikari Yagami!" The curtains rises up and Hikari steps forward and looked at the audience.

_"Wow I've never seen that much audience excited, all of sudden I __don't feel scared at all."_ Hikari thought to herself, before looking at the bracelet on her arm and smiled.

"Gatomon your up!" Hikari said, smiling.

Gatomon nodded before jumping of Hikari shoulder, spinning like a ballerina before landing on the ground gracefully with a bow.

"Now that was an entrance that showed both grace and elegance!" Marian exclaimed.

Alright, Gatomon use Aura Sphere towards the Sky!" Hikari shouted, trusting her hand forward.

Gatomon launched ten Aura sphere's into the sky in the formation of a circle.

"Now jump and use Ice Punch!" Hikari yelled, smiling.

Gatomon jumped into the air as blue surround her right hand. As she came closer to the towards the ten Aura spheres, she thrust her hand forward, as the cold aura from the Ice Punch freezes the Aura spheres.

"The Ice aura from the Ice punch as frozen the aura spheres" Marian said.

"Now finish up with Metal Claw" Hikari smiled.

Gatomon brought her paws together as her claws glow and extend with metallic color then she slashes all the aura spheres making them burst into shiny little cyan sparkles causing the audience to roar in amazement.

"It's like Hikari and Gatomon are a hit" Marian shouted to the crowd.

"Showing off her pokemon's moves in a sliotte are most performing"

"And remarkable"

"Terrific work between Coordinator and pokemon"

***At the waiting room"**

"That Hikari girl is really go especially since it's her first contest" The male Coordinator said crossing his arms.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that before, I wish I had one" The female Coordinator said, smiling.

While many people praising on Hikari and Gatomon, the gang were amazed at their performance.

"I knew Hikari can do it" Daisuke smirked.

"Gatomon was great out there" Veemon nodded in agreement.

"It was beautiful start off" Dawn said, smiling.

"I got to say, she was pretty good" Brock said crossing his arms.

"I can't wait for my turn to perform" Sora said holding her excitement.

"Me too, although I am a little nervous" Biyomon said.

Jigglypuff looked at the screen and was really liking the contest appeal, then Hikari and Gatomon made it back.

"Wow I couldn't believe how calm I was out there, glad it all worked out" Hikari said, smiling.

"It was awesome out there" Gatomon smirked, placing her paws on her hips.

"You both were really awesome" Dawn smiled.

"From my sister, she never cease to amaze me" Taichi said.

"Jigglypuff Jigglypuff (That was awesome, I want to try too)" Jigglypuff said jumping in front of Hikari.

"Jigglypuff really enjoyed watching you guys" Ash said looking at the balloon pokemon.

"Now everyone give it up for Ursula" Marian said on the screen.

"Looks like that Ursula is up" Sora said in annoyed tone as everyone watches her on the screen.

"Alright Flareon let's go" Ursula throws her custom pokeball as a ball of fire comes out and lands on the stage as Flareon appears.

"A flareon?" Sora took out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Flareon the Flame Pokemon. The evolve form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees.**

"Let's start out with Scary face" Ursula snapped her fingers.

"Hawww" Flareon jumped and created a scary image of herself.

"Now Shadow ball" Flareon then shot a dark blob at the Scary face causing it to burst into mini spooky scary face with purple sparkles with the crowd roaring with excitement.

"Whoa the way Flareon created that was like it was Halloween" Marian shouted.

"It was interesting and a spooky performance"

"Yes Remarkable as well"

"What a spookafied performance"

***Back with the others again***

"I hate to admit it but she's good" Daisuke said crossing his arms then Hikari pinched his left arm "Ouch!"

"I guess I have to make performance and even better one" Sora said then the caller came into the room.

"Sora your up"

"Alright Sora it's time, go do your best out there" Taichi said placing his left hand on her right hand.

"That goes 110% on you too Biyomon" Agumon looked at the bird digimon.

"You got it!" They smiled and left with Ash and Dawn smirking at duo of Courage.

"I think that Taichi and Agumon likes Sora and Biyomon" Ash said to the Bluenette.

"More or less" She giggled then they looked down and realize that their hands were touch and in a instance they looked away while blushing.

***Back at the stage***

"Alright we have another Coordinator who's starting her first day view and aiming to become top Coordinator, give it up for Sora Takengouchi" The curtains rises up and Sora walks out into the stage.

"_No sense of pressure at all, all I feel is excitement" _Sora smirked "Alright Biyomon Action!" Biyomon flies pass Sora and started to fly around and performs a somersault and land on the stage with one leg.

"What a graceful entrance" Marian shouted with the crowd roaring in excitement.

"Now let's start off with Hidden Power" Sora said thrusting her fist forward.

"You got it" Biyomon releases multiple orbs around her as they kept spinning .

"Now use Energy ball into the air" Biyomon throw the energy ball up as the hidden power orbs started to follow it.

"Now finish it with Heat Wave" Sora said smiling.

"Watch this" Biyomon focus the heat wave into a form of the Crest of Love as it collides with Energy ball and Hidden Power following behind it burst into a little rainbow crest of love.

The crowd had hearts in their eyes as they applauded.

"Sora and Biyomon showed the powers of love" Marian shouted, smiling.

"What a magnificent display and beauty and grace"

"Very Remarkable"

"What a lovely way to show the symbol of true love"

* * *

"Wow that was so much fun, my heart was racing with so much excitement" Sora said,smiling.

"I know it was mind-boggily" Biyomon sat on her butt.

"You both were awesome out there" Ash smirked.

"Now that you and Hikari finish now we have to wait to see if it's enough for passed through round one" Brock reminded then they draw their attention to the screen.

"Alright everyone for our last Coordinator who very energetic and ready, let's welcome Linda" Marian shouted.

Right after that, the curtains rises up and Linda came into the stage.

"Now it's Linda's turn" Hikari said with everyone watching.

"Alright Chansey here we go!" Linda throws her custom pokeball as bubbles fly out with Chansey appearing.

"CHANSEY!" Chansey said happily while spinning.

"She has a Chansey wow" Dawn smiled.

"Let's see" Hikari said taking out her pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Chansey the egg Pokemon. The evolve form of Happiny. A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it.**

"I can tell that Linda really raised Chansey very well" Brock said.

"How can you tell, Brock?" Ken asked him.

"Because I raise one ever since it was Happiny and just by looking at Linda's Chansey, there's a great between those two." Brock said.

"Alright Chansey use Psychic" Linda smiled.

"Chansey(You got it)" Chansey's eyes glowed blue and all the balls were cloaked with blue outline and collide together into a giant bubble.

"Now Solarbeam" Chansey absorbs energy from the sun and shoots a bright yellow beam at the big bubble as it bursts into rainbow fireworks.

"Awesome" Hikari said with Gatomon standing next to her.

"That Chansey has Psychic and Solarbeam, boy I'm impressed" Ash said, crossing his arms.

"Pikachu(Me too)" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Marian walks to the center of the stage "Alright everyone that's it for the first round let's give the Judges time to work on decide on eight Coordinators who advance to the second round"

"Boy now all of sudden I feel scared now" Hikari said while sitting on the edge of her seat holding Gatomon.

"Me too, I hope we didn't go overboard" Sora said with Biyomon sitting next to her.

"Don't worry Hikari, believe we had that feeling on our first contest" May said with Dawn nodding in agreement.

"Yeah no need to worry" Dawn said (A/N: And again her mother used to worry the most hahahahaha, *Gets smacked in the head by Dawn* Oww that hurt, I'm just kidding Geez).

"Alright the judges have finished, now for the eight Coordinators that will be advancing" Marian said getting Hikari, Sora, Ursula and Linda and everyone else's attention.

"And here they are" The screen revealed the eight Coordinators including Hikari,Sora, Ursula and Linda.

"Alright we made it to the second round" Hikari shouted happily.

"YEAH!" Gatomon shouted happily double high-fiveing Hikari.

"This is great, we made to round two" Sora said, smiling and hugging Biyomon at the same time.

"Congrats you guys" Ash said, smiling.

"I told you so" Daisuke smirked.

"Jiggly Jiggly Jiggly(Yay Yay Yipee)" Jigglypuff jumped in every rhythm.

"Now round two is has begun now let's shuffle the and see you will compete against keep other" Marian said as the cards shuffle then reveals the order. Sora going against a female Coordinator named Carrie, Hikari going against a male Coordinator named Joey, Linda going against a male Coordinator named Mike and Ursula going against a female Coordinator named Jenny.

"Wow alright looks like we face off other coordinators" Hikari said to Sora.

"Well you guys good luck, I look forward to battle you soon" Linda said, smiling.

"You got it Linda" Hikari said giving her the thumbs up.

Linda walked to the gang getting Dawn and Sora's attention "I'm just reminding you when I finished dealing with my opponent I look forward on facing you newbies and I'll win this Contest with ease" she said in a arrogant tone.

"We'll see about that" Sora said with her and Ursula getting dagger marks on their eyes making everyone get concerned.

As the cycle starts out Sora uses Mudkip against Carrie's Gloom and wins, then Hikari's match with Joey with Turtwig going against a Ratticate ending Hikari winning at the end. Ursula won against Mike and her Dustox using Growlithe for the first time in the contest and Ursula uses Gabite against Jenny and her Mightyena. Now the semi final is next and Sora going against Ursula and Hikari against Linda.

Sora and Linda looked at each other with serious looks as their match is about to begin while the others were in the audience at their seats watching.

"Alright now time for the third round to begin, on my right is Ursula" Marian waves her hand to Ursula "And on my left is Sora" She turn her attention to the digidestined of Love as well.

"Gabite your up" Ursula throws her custom pokeball as ball of smoke appears and Gabite bursts out.

"Gaaaaa" Gabite roared.

"A Gabite" Taichi took out his pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze(Dexter's Voice)**

**Gabite the Cave Pokemon. The evolve form of Gable. There is a long-held belief that medicine made from its scales will heal even incurable illnesses.**

"Alright Mudkip Action!" Sora throws her pokeball as hearts fly out and came together as Mudkip burst out.

"Alright both sides pokemon are out, with 5 minutes on the clock" Marian said as the timer is set "So Battle Begin!" she shouted.

**Battle Scene: Sora with Mudkip vs. Ursula with Gabite.**

"Alright Mudkip Rock Slide" Sora said thrusting her hand forward.

"Mukip(Okay)" Mudkip's body outline glows blue as multiple white rings appears and large boulders are flying towards Gabite.

"This will be easy Gabite use dig" Ursula said pointing forward.

"Gaaaaaaa(Right)" Gabite burrows into the ground as the rock slide pass through.

"Damn it where did it go?" Sora said with her and Mudkip were looking around then Gabite jumps out and knocks Mudkip.

"Mudkip no!" Sora panicked.

"Now use Dragon Claw" Ursula smirked

"Dodge it and use Hydro Pump" Sora shouted.

Mudkip jumps over Gabite and it's hard with it's Hydro Pump.

"How dare you! Gabite Double Team" Ursula said, angrily.

Gabite creates multiple copies of itself getting Mudkip in a daze.

"Mudkip try to sense where the real Gabite is" Sora said to the mud fish pokemon.

Mudkip nodded and closed his eyes and begin to sense Gabite then looked up and ready.

"Alright Hydro Pump again"

"I got you, let's see if you guys can handle Draco Meteor!" Ursula shouted pointing her finger up.

Gabite jumps high in the air away from the Hydro Pump and glows red from the center of it's body then launches it up in the air as multiple shots of Meteors started to fly down.

"Ursula's Gabite knows Draco Meteor!?" Dawn gawked.

"What!?" Ash said in shocked tone.

"Damn it!" Taichi growled

As Mudkip and Sora stay calm and looked at each other with a confident smile and nodded at the same time.

"Mudkip Mirror Coat!" Sora shouted, smiling.

"Muddddddddd" Mukip is consumed in a white reflected substance as Gabite attack is reverted back to him and it hits as he flies straight down.

"Gabite stay strong!" Ursula shouted as Gabite gets up.

"Mudkip with Mirror Coat?" Surprised Ash with Dawn smiling at knowing about it as the match continues on with Gabite and Mukip.

"Alright this means war, I will not lose to this newbie!" Ursula growled.

"That goes double for you to Ursula" Sora growled back.

"Dragon Claw"

Gabite charges at Mudkip and was ready to hit "Hold your ground Mukip" Mudkip looked at Sora and nodded and turned back waited for her signal, as Gabite was getting close with everyone in the audience getting nervous as Gabite was close at hitting "Duck!" at the split second Mukip ducked under Gabite.

"What!?" Ursula and Gabite were stunned.

"Now Superpower!" Sora snapped her fingers as Mukip's body bulked up with blue aura and knocks Gabite into the air then Mudkip jumps tackle him down to the ground.

"Gabite no!" Ursula shouted then the buzzer with off.

"Times up!" Marian shouted and the results show that Sora has more points ahead of Ursula "So the winner of the second round is Sora Takengouchi!" The crowd was roaring at Sora's victory.

"Alright Sora did it!" Taichi smiled raising his fist up.

"Way to go Sora and Mukip" Biyomon waved her hands.

"Great work!" Brock said, smiling.

"Alright Mukip we did it!" Sora shouted as Mudkip ran to her and both ended up with a hug.

"Gabite great work out there" Ursula hugged her Gabite then looked at Sora then and they departed their separate ways.

Hikari and Gatomon watch the whole thing and was happy at Sora's victory against Ursula.

"Sora was awesome out there!" Hikari smiled looking at Gatomon.

"I can tell that rude pain in the ass Ursula is really heating up" Gatomon chuckled crossing her arms.

"Now it's our turn against each other, no holds barred" Linda said to the Digidestined of Light.

"You know it" Hikari said with both shaking hands.

Back on the stage after Sora returned back with the gang as they was sitting with Gatomon sitting on May's lap and Jigglypuff was sitting on Brock's lap were waiting for Hikari and Linda to come out.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out, I just know Hikari will win" Daisuke grinned.

"I can tell" Veemon laughed.

"They're getting ready to bring out their pokemon" Dawn said.

"It's show time!" Ken smiled as Hikari and Linda took out their pokeballs.

"Turtwig Showtime!" Hikari throws her pokeball as multiple petals flies out and combines together and Turtwig appears.

"Twig!"

"Alright Growlithe Action!" Linda throws her pokeball and flaming tornado comes out and Growlithe jumps out and lands on the ground.

"This is can be a problem" Taichi frowned.

"I know Growlithe is a fire type and Turtwig is weak against it since he's a Grass type" Brock said while holding Jigglypuff.

"Puff(Ohhh)" Jigglypuff said.

"Okay Contestants begin!" Marian shouted as the timer started.

**Battle Scene: Hikari with Turtwig vs. Linda with Growlithe**

"Turtwig use Tackle" Hikari shouted

"Dodge it Growlithe" Linda commanded

Turtwig charges at blind speed before Growlithe can dodge as she stumbles back.

"Whoa that Turtwig is very fast I didn't see that coming" Marian said smiling.

"Your Turtwig is very fast, but we'll change that Growlithe Agility!" Linda said thrusting her hand forward.

"Growl(Right)" Growlithe runs at blind speed just like Turtwig.

"Agility increases Growlithe's speed, she planning to make it a even balance to keep Turtwig from having the advantage" Brock said.

"Oh man" said a surprised Daisuke.

"Alright Growlithe Flamethrower"

"Light Screen Turtwig"

Turtwig created a the yellow energy shield as he takes in the Flamethrower "Now Earth Power" Turtwig stomps on the ground as the gold crackles around Growlithe causes she growl in pain.

"That was great, by using Light Screen the damage from the Flamethrower was halved and going right into Earth Power which is a ground type and it's super effective on a Fire-type like Growlithe" Brock said.

"Jigglypuff(Alright)" Jigglypuff smiled.

"Your really good Hikari, now it's time to get serious Growlithe use Attract" Linda thrusted her fist forward.

Growlithe winked her left eye as multiple attract hearts started to fly towards Turtwig and surrounding him and the effect hits causing Turtwig to be infatuated.

"Oh no Turtwig!" panicked Hikari.

"Oh man" Ash face palmed himself.

"Pikachu(This is bad)" Pikachu frowned.

"Attract causes a pokemon to fall in love with the opposite gender" Brock explained.

"Come on Hikari I know you can do it" Daisuke shouted to her.

"Hang in there Turtwig" Hikari try to hear out Turtwig.

"Turtwig Turt(Your so beautiful)" Turtwig said with hearts in his eyes.

"Alright Growlithe Close Combat" Linda commanded.

Growlithe charges at Turtwig and deliver multiple smacks from it's tail then headbutts him and kicks twice sending Turtwig skip towards Hikari. "Now use Flamethrower" Growlithe release the attack as Turtwig still infatuated.

"Turtwig look out!" Hikari shouted out to the tiny leaf pokemon which snapped him out of it. "Alright duck and use Tackle!" Turtwig ducks the flamethrower and tackles Growlithe hard. "Now Razor leaf!" Turtwig spins as multiple razor sharp leaves smacks Growlithe making her skii towards Linda and was knocked out cold.

"Ohhhh looks like Growlithe is unable to battle, so the winner of this round is Hikari Yagami." Marian shouted with the crowd cheering and applauding.

"Alright, Turtwig we did it" Hikari went to Turtwig and hugged him.

"Turtwig(I did try)" Turtwig smiled while hugging Hikari.

Linda went to Growlithe as it wakes "Growlithe you were wonderful, your the best" She said, smiling and hugs Growlithe.

"Growlithe Growl(It was tough but it was fun)" Growlithe said,smiling then Hikari walks to Linda as she gets up with Growlithe following her.

"You were awesome Linda, that was a great battle" Hikari smiled.

"That goes double for you too, Hikari good luck in the finals" Linda smiled back with both shook hands.

"Great Hikari won" May smiled happily.

"Now it's the final match between her and Sora" Brock said.

"Jiggly(Wow)" Jigglypuff said.

Now for the final round in the Cherrygrove City, everyone is at their seats as they wait for Hikari and Sora to come out.

"This is very exciting" Ken smiled.

"I know Ken, two of our friends going against each other but I don't want to see any of them losing" Wormmon said.

"Hey don't worry, no matter if Hikari or Sora loses, they'll always be a winner to all of us" Daisuke said to the worm digimon.

"You said it, Daisuke" Veemon and Daisuke high-fiived.

Taichi looked at Daisuke and smiled _"Daisuke has really changed, I've never expect him to say that"._

Hikari and Sora are ready with Turwig and Mukip.

"Alright the final round for the Cherrygrove ribbon is at last, let the match begin!" Marian shouted as the timer starts.

**Battle Scene: Hikari with Turtwig vs. Sora with Mudkip**

"Mudkip Hydro Pump" Sora thrust her hand forward.

"Turtwig Light Screen" Hikari commanded.

Turtwig creates the light screen as the Hydro pump does no damage to him at all.

"No doubt that Hydro Pump is not very effective on a Grass-type like Turtwig, now with Light Screen's effect kicking in Turtwig won't feel a thing" Brock said.

"Now Turtwig Razor Leaf"

Turtwig's fires the Razor leaf hitting Mudkip "Now Earth Power" Turtwig's outline glows then slams the ground as the attack head towards Mudkip.

"Mudkip Mirror Coat"

Mudkip draws all the power from the Earth Power and deflects it back at Turtwig making him shout in pain.

"Hang in there Turtwig, Razor Leaf again"

"Counter it with Hydro Pump"

Both attacks collided as they were even then Turtwig jumps above and body slams Mudkip.

"Whoa that was a Body Slam" said a surprised Ash.

"Looks like Turtwig learned Body Slam" Dawn said.

"Alright Turtwig awesome new move" Hikari smirked.

"That's amazing Hikari, but we got you now" Sora smirked getting Hikari get confused "Mudkip Superpower".

Mudkip's body is consumed with a blue aura then tosses Turtwig up in the air "Now follow up with Hydro Pump".

"Razor leaf Turtwig!" Hikari shouted

Both Turtwig and Mukip's attacks collide as smoke blew through out the stage with everyone blocking the wind as the smoke subsided both pokemon were still standing then the buzzer went off. The result reveal that Hikari and Sora were even.

"The result are even so this match is a draw" Marian shouted as the crowd raised up cheering for Hikari and Sora.

"Wow we both ended in a draw" said a shocked Hikari.

"It was a tough match and we were going at it" Sora smiled.

Since Hikari and Sora have ended in a draw the judges voted that both won the Cherrygrove Contest.

"Congratulations to both Hikari and Sora for winning the Cherrygrove Contest" Marian shouted to the crowd as they cheered for the wining Coordinators.

"I'm glad both of them won, they did great on their first Contest" Ken said while clapping his hand.

"They were awesome" Linda smiling while clapping as Hikari and Sora receive each a Cherrygrove Ribbon.

***Outside of the Cherrygrove Contest Stadium***

After Hikari and Sora received their ribbon and changed back to their clothes, the gang along with Linda are standing near the Contest hall.

"You guys did so great on your first contest" Linda said looking at Hikari and Sora.

"It was awesome" Hikari giggled.

"No doubt too" Sora giggled as well then they see Ursula "What do you want".

"Just to say that you both winning this contest was sheer luck but next time you'll won't be so lucky" Ursula smirked.

"Don't expect me to fear you, cocky pain in my ass" Sora said with both shooting daggers from their eyes making everyone laughed nervously.

"I don't have time to deal with you Red head, I must be going TaTa for now" Ursula brushed off leaving them.

Sora had in deep thought about this "Looks like Dawn's rival is my rival now".

"Well I'm heading now, I look forward seeing you in the next contest Hikari" Linda smiled.

"You better believe and watch out I'm planning on winning" Hikari smirked.

"Oh yeah" Gatomon smirked lifting her left paw up.

"Hahaha well remember no hold barred" Linda said as they high-fived with everyone smiling as Linda takes off.

"Looks like Hikari has a rival as well" Daisuke grinned.

Jigglypuff was jumping in front of Hikari very happy.

"You enjoyed the event huh" Hikari crouched down and rubbed Jigglypuff's head.

"Jigglypuff Jigglypuff (Uh-huh you were really cool)" Jigglypuff said smiling.

Hikari smiled then looked her "Jigglypuff would you like to along with me?" She asked the balloon pokemon and getting surprised looks from the others. "I can tell already that you been having trouble with people hearing you sing, I understand I just getting to know you but I feel a big connection towards you and I want to hear you sing your song".

Jigglypuff looked at Hikari and was about to cry in happiness and it jump onto Hikari and snuggle with tears falling down.

"That's so sweet" Dawn said smiling.

"Aww this is great I caught myself a Jigglypuff" Hikari said while hugging her with Gatomon joining in.

**After both Hikari and Sora winning the Cherrygrove Contest with one ribbon in each belt, also making rivals in Linda and Ursula has also ended up with a new member added to the family. Our heroes are now on their next ****destination Violet City for Ash,Daisuke,Taichi and Ken's gym battle. **

**As the Journey Continues.**

**Until then this is the Pure heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell!**

**Jigglypuff's moves: Sing, Drain Punch, Double-Edge and Flamethrower.**

**P.S: I want to think young Fire Dragon of Miracles for helping me on this Chapter. Your the best bud!**


End file.
